Keyome Tasanagi
old_madara_by_pablolpark-d728h4s.png.jpeg Apperance heihachi_mishima_by_moortuus.png heihachi_mishima_t6_by_perfecti.jpg Keyome even at the age of 60. Is a pure example of physical domination. His body chistled with that and stature of a god despite being in a coma for all of those years speaks for itself. With snow white hair and a thick white mustache he looks to be in his 60's which is his accurate age after all. It was Keiko, his granddaughter whom had given him his signature haricut till this day. Despite how it looks he wears it as a momento repersent his love for his great grand daughter. And anyone whom disrespects it will surely face his wrath. The Large X scar on his chest was given to him by none other then Donnie Yun during his teen years when he was shot with an energy beam that blasted him out of a building. His arms are still densely made of an Automail brand but there synthetic looks allow them to appear as human as it ever. Behavior/Personality Keyome himself has always been proud. Even with all of his hardships in his life he has kept his pride. Refusing to never fold to any challange. He cares little for his son and grandsons however. Claming them to be weak, and nowhere near as close to half the man he was growing up. Keyome however does respect those whom step up to challange him. Proclaming that they'd surely have balls of steel. he's intelligent, and a perfect stratagist. And a warrior of expansive strength due to vigors years of traning after becoming a chairman. Calm and collected, yet when pushed his temper may snap at any moment. Keyome has grown abit more mature being the age of 60now. He'll always help someone when he can and his once crude behavior with cursing someone out has now been replaced with speaking in methapors ( unless he's drunk or pissed off.) Keyome no longer belives in senseless murder after taking in the relligon of Buddhism, yet he will contradict himself and kill someone if he feels they are a plague. *The Plague: Keyome has grown to think of people as this name that are harmfull beings or hurtfull people to society. He calls them the sickness and is strickly hell bent on cleaning the world of its sickness. Keyome has made his men do things that the KPD wont do... making his men go out and patrol through the cities on there own, whipping out there on juustice. He often sends his men out on missions to get rid of the pleague. *The Cure: The cure, is what he refers to the people who are good, or better yet those that are trying to make a living, or better yet just trying to get by. Keyome know's that this is rather judgmental of people but he'll label people as this in his own way of cleansing the city of its 'Sickness.' Roleplay Allignment Lawful evil 'Occupation/Class' Head chairmen of the The Wolf Batallion. ' 'Fighting Style Master Practioner of Thunderous Boxing 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Techniques 'Golden Fist' Keyomes Automailarms are indestructable to say the least, but also very destructable.It can easily be noted that keyomes arms are morse so weapons. Unlike normal Chi users/Hadou users, Keyome does not have flesh where his arms would be instead a very powerful mechanical structure that allows his chi to easily pass throughout his limbs to create monsterous results.After Channeling the Chi within his arms to a hightened state of augemented strength and power Keyome's arms, or arm will brim a bright golden color. Make note it only glows golden due to the massive amount of heat that it produces with the chi flourishing within the arms. With his Thunderous Boxing Technique, and this new form of power Keyome later on named it 'Golden fist style'. It harness the Dark Hadou within his body into both of his arms for the full power.At its first level, The Golden Fist simply forms a golden tint to his arms more or so like an aura Keeping its orginal 'human' textures and skin tone. By punching the ground with " Golden Fist" and channeling "Chi" energy into it, Keyome can generate a small fissure of energy that stretches for about a dozen or so meters, which in turn unleashes a powerful force sufficient to easily launch several humans into the air and away from Keyome. 'Golden Strike' The first and weakest of the "Strikes" that Keyome later on made names for this Golden Fist stage. His Arm would burst with a brimming gold aura( Make note it only glows golden due to the massive amount of heat that it produces with the chi flourishing within the arms.) Keyome begins to slide across the ground and pivot repeatedly in order to either maintain or increase momentum, before thrusting his fist at the target and unleashing a powerful wave of force. Keyome before was capable of to collapsing an entire office building by striking its top surface with Golden Strike. Using Keyomes Push Blast Technique he's able to emit a force of his chi out of his back to propel himself out at fercious speeds to build momentum to deliever the blow. He uses this method with all of the Strike attacks. 'Golden Power Strike' The second of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage. Functions the same as the first one, except that it causes a minor steam to burst from the top of his 'shoulder blade'which signifies in an increase in firepower. Keyome is capable of destroying the massive Battle suits used by the Armada which he did during the 6 month time skip when he went with his Dog Army team and had to battle a Armada battle power unit which were condesned of one of the most powerful metals in the known world and standing the height of 35 feet in the air. (likely approaching cityblock-busting, given the quantity of reinforced steel present). Keyomes Tasanagi's Golden power strike can dent Vibranium if struck from a good enough distance. 'Oblitherating Golden Strike' The third and strongest of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage. Functions the same as Golden Strike and Golden Power strike except that the arm does completly turn chrome gold and red streaks of lightning appear as an odd desigen( It signigies the Dark Hadou trying its hardest to combust out of the arm, if it were a normal human arm, it would blow up instantly if tried any of these techniques, but due to keyomes Industractable arms he's more than able to contain it for these attacks.) that gets destroyed and the firepower is further increased: this is the attack that ranks Keyome at cityblock-busting power, capable of wiping out hundreds of thousands cubic meters worth of rock in energy collisions with force of impact. If Keyome used this techinque on someone, there bodies could combust on impact. Keyome can only use this technique 1 before his bodies chi is completly depleted. Ability Traits 'Extreme Fighter' *The ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. An advanced version of Enhanced Combat. May be the end result of Combat Empowerment.This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters.The ability to have a superior combat prowess than normal members of your species, with no superhuman degree. Even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'; this ability is a Sub-Power of overly enhanced human states. This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. *'Last Stand Empowerment': The ability to spontaneously manifest the above power in suicidal situations. Almost always results in the users death, though not before amassing a significant body count. Users who do survive its use may develop the permanent version. *'Inverse Ninja Law': The ability to become more powerful as the odds are stacked against you. However the opposite is also true. This may be exploited by genre-savvy opponents. Not necessarily unique to ninjas, see here for more details. 'Enhanced Stamina' *The ability to have highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling them to gain greater endurance. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Enhanced Strength' *The ability to be stronger than normal humans; even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State but not completly *Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 900lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc without even using his Chi to its full state. Although with his Chi Keyome can lift up to 1,100lbs by himself now. 'Abnormal Longevity' *The ability to age slower than normal members of your species, though not to a superhuman degree. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. If one were to "super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve the superhuman version of this ability (the user could gain immortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to hundred-ten years since this ability is at enhanced level. 'Enhanced Speed' *The ability to be faster than average humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State. *Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. 'Master Strategist' *This ability enables Keyome to be capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. Keyome is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Over the years its been seen and noted just how smart Keyome is, Beating Thomas Flint ina Game of witts, who was known to be a super intelligent man. Also, Winning the whole Kasaihana city over, Defeating Danchou alone with his own self made plan, and out smarting alot of enemies who attempt to take him down. Keyome has become very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves with ease just by observing. 'Weapon of Choice' His Automail arms. ' ' character-ed6.jpg ed__s_automail_study_by_hm_dragon_dreamer-d3kj6iy.jpg ' '- Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain Automail to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. On keyomes Automail the metal would be Onyx, and Antimantium within the interior of the Automail so that it would stay sturdy, so even the most devastating attacks like even a TANK running over it full speed would not shatter the object completely, so a full Challenger 2: 62,500 kg would going at 90 mph wouldn’t even destroy it. Now, on the exterior… it is pressured down, forcing it to gridlock with the outter covering of the other metals used and layers over the exterior as well so that it wouldn’t rust quickly. "Rusting" is a word which is reserved for iron oxidizing, but the other metals will also form oxides. There are many different kinds of steels, some which rust more easily than others. Stainless steel, for example, pretty much doesn't rust at all, but it has significant amounts of other elements, usually chromium and nickel, in it. This is what was used for the outer base mostly consisting of the stainless steel than the other metals listed. Aluminum is fairly resistant to damaging corrosion, but it forms a thin oxide layer very quickly, which makes a hard barrier to prevent further oxygen from coming in to interact with the remaining aluminum. This is one reason why aluminum is a favorite in structural coatings like aluminum siding on houses and aluminum screen doors -- they do not fall apart when they form a coating of corrosion, which will happen over the years the more he uses it. Keyomes automailed arm, was burned down to a dark cool metal mix much like how a sword is crafted. Once he pulled the arm out it was fully coated chrome black with a emerald glow. The red lava like marks near the lower arm simply indicates that he's healthy and able to move. And unlike other Automails... the Anti-freeze placed within the arm would work like a Cars air conditioning. Where as it would usually damage his arm if it was too hot, making it difficult to use because of the pain. Or if it was too cold, and the arms joints would lock up. The Anti-freeze would activate a small latch that allows its essence to pour out within the arm when abnormal temperatures are detected. This would quickly cause the arm to get accustomed to any and ever type of weather change. Within the arm. Mr. Hideo had added a filter within the shoulder plate. It's mostly operative like a computer there. He knew Keyome had a mission to do at the top. So he made sure that this arm would almost be everything he needed. Due to mostly everyone relying on technology. RAYS. UAV'S Airplane sonar's etc etc. Tracking made this easier for someone. But... Keyomes arm emits a shredding along the shoulder... that are much to thin for the human eye to see. The Filter within the inside of it has a generated shredder... that pulls in air, and then emits the air back out of it with small strips of aluminum in the small holes along his arm. It's much too quite for anyone to hear, and keyome probably doesn’t even have knowledge of it to this day. So basically his arm would work like a chaff grenade. Chaff consists of small aluminum strips that are specifically designed to confuse radar frequencies, and normally used by aircraft to fool missile radar. The individual strips are cut in such a way that they wreak havoc with radar's transmitted frequencies. The chaff grenade is a combination of a wide-dispersal system for such strips and an electronic jamming system similar in effect to a magnetic pulse; it fools most electronic devices in the current room, including security cameras, radios, and some types of UAV. Modern armed forces use chaff (in naval applications, for instance, using short-range SRBOC rockets) to distract radar-guided Missles from their targets. Most military aircraft and warships have chaff dispensing systems for self-defense. An Interconteintal Ballistic Missle may release in its mid course phase several independent warheads, a large number of decoys, and chaff. So with his arm... Keyome more than likely would never be scoped out on any kind of radar... making him invisible to most of his enemies. It also has the ability to Supress nanomachines... along the elbow part of the arm. A signal emitts from the tip of the elbow like a sonar. Making most Nano weaponry completly useless. Keyome's arm can shape shift into 3 unknown weapons. He doesn’t know what they are.... nor if they exist in the first place. So this Information is Unknown. Keyome's arm is will over the worth of 200,000,000,000 Tanz. During Ark 2. Keyome Tasanagi's arm's had been giving an upgrade. On the forearm Dr.Hideo added a synthesizer that process a generic coating of the human flesh over Keyomes arms. Making them look, feel, and even TASTE rea. The coating would fool the human eye and even cause powerful magnetic currents to dissipate from there connection of his arms. Due to the flesh coating being so thick. Lord Thurnian During Keyome Tasanagi's coma. His spirit had been sent over to the Shinto Realm Aka the world of Fumei. And there he worked up the ranks of godly hood until he was bestowed the power of Absoulute thunder. And Become the lesser god known as Lord Thunrian. There he become a certian gaurdian over his family and earth for the longest of time. After he awakend. He Kept his unearthly power as Lord Thunrian despite how much weaker the form is on earth it still holds up against even the most deadily of foes. Although he can transform to this at will, it drains him physically. Only to maintain it for a length of 5 posts before he tires himself out completely. raiden-mortal_kombat_x-game-comics-art-1366x768.jpg df688b3414913cc54caa6397dde670cd.jpg raiden__mortal_kombat__by_recklesshero-d76ptxi.jpg mortal-kombat-x-scorpion-raiden.jpg ddddaaaasss.jpg User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. *Create/generate/increase, absorb, conduct, shape and manipulate electricity of various intensities: *Charge objects with electricity, heat them and/or making them conduct electricity. *Charged Particles Manipulation *Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. *Electric Field Manipulation *Electric Field Negation *Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. *Electrical Wall Crawling *Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. *Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement. *Power up electronics by recharging their battery. *Electricity Attacks - user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter. *Electricity Solidification *Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Electrical Force Field *Electroreception *Electrocommunication *Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel. ''Techniques *Bio-Electricity Manipulation *Discharge *Electric Aura *Electric Transmutation *Electrical Signal Manipulation *Electrical Telekinesis *Electrical Telepathy *Electricity Empowerment *Electricity Mimicry *Lightning Ball Form *Electricity Portal Creation *Electrokinetic Combat *Electrokinetic Invisibility *Electronic Communication *Electroportation by using electricity to teleport. *Electrical Healing by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. *Electrical Enhanced Condition *Electrical Regeneration *Electrokinetic Flight *Electrolysis on atomized water. *Prevalent Discharge *Static Electricity Manipulation Enemies *Thomas Flint *Anyone whom stands in the way of the Wolf Batallion and Kagemaru *Danchou 'Background' '''He was born within the District 1 area. His Father was working for the old leader of the Kagemaru's and seems as though they were on a big mission to sabotage some other rival clan. Sadly they failed, leaving Keyome's mother alone to face the face of her child not having a father anymore. Keyome's father was brutally murdered in combat during a gun fight a bit off in distrct 2 when he was only 12 years old. They say his body was stashed off in some trash heap and sent off to the Lower city of Old New york. Four years later, and now 16 years old Keyome then became your local street urchin. Fighting with kids for money almost everyday he got pretty well known for his ability to knock people out with a few quick sweep kicks and a clean straight punch to the temple. An old Yakuza member from the Soramaru clan began to place bets on him every week and could easily earn 300,000 Tanz off of the kid easy. This brought alot of attention to the young boy, and soon he was called Mad Dogg in the streets of his old Home town in District 1 our of respect. He soon brought Keyome over to the new Kagemaru leader and he remebered keyome off the bat, stating that " You have your fathers big ass nose." and immeditatly made him the clans Courier boy out of sheer respect of the young boys veteran father. When he was 16 almost 15, his mother made sure to sign him up for the GMAF to represent the Kagemaru clan in the junior divison. Keyome managed to win almost every fight when it came down to stand up fights but wasn’t really successful when it came down to fighting submissioners. Near the finals keyome was met with a man known as ‘Blake Pharaohs’ a Jiu-jitsu master and Kick-boxer from Brazil. He and keyome battled for what seemed like hours until Blake managed to get keyome into an arm bar almost to the point of snapping in two. In a last minute effort keyome lifted the boy’s body into the air and slammed him into the ground 4 times with his arm alone off sheer will power and strength while still locked up tightly in the arm bar. Keyome was still beaten though, Blake had managed to dislocate Keyome’s left knee with a cheap booting strike to the knee. Knocking keyome out of the tournament right when he was about to goto his last rounds. He won 3rd place for his junior division swearing to get revenge on Blake the next time that he saw him and swore that'd he never take a crushing defeat like that again.' Keyome began to fight quite often, alot more than he needed to actually. He'd goto school with Black eyes, and broken ribs, and bandages on him to hid whatever ever new scars he had. He also did his fair share of running from the cops just to show his worth and color's to the Yakuza Kagemaru clan. The Kagemaru at the time were small time, they were known but no where near as famous as they are tody. Keyome's father was of Japense decent while his mother an African American. She was a fighter and taught keyome American boxing, Muy thai and Karate. She also made sure that he finshed high school. Once he graduated, keyome had been promoted to the Yakuza Rank of 2nd in commant or better known as Aniki, one of the highest level's of a Yakuza rank and only at the age of 17. After only 4 months of being an Aniki, keyome and the Chairmen of the Kagemaru had tooken the time to take a ride through the South side of District 2, near an entrance way into District 3. When suddenly they were surrounded by KPD vehicles. Keyome and the old Yakuza stepped out slowly to ask the officers what was the problem, and then they begun... The officers began there attack. It is unknown to this day why they did what they did but keyome and the Chairmen didnt back down. They returned fire in a blazing gun fight, Fighting to there last breathes keyome was shot in the arm and he passed out. When he woke the chairmen was dead in a pool of blood breathing heavily, fighting for his will to live. Keyome scurried over to the man, grasping his hand as he held onto it. The chairmen smirked at Keyome and told him. " Have the heart... of a Dog. The Fire Flower Dawns over... with 4 Red Pedals..." Confused as to what he meant, Keyome didnt get a chance to ask him, the man soon drifted off into his own forever slumber, dying with a smile on his face and a tear running down his cheek. After court cases among court cases the others in the clan finally came to the agreement that the Kagemaru clan was small, and it didnt have anyone to take control over it after the last Chairmen. At this current time, the Kagemaru clan had been looked at as Joke, even to the Soramaru clan memebers. A chairmen from an unknown clan vouched for keyome becoming the new chairmen. Claming that he "Likes how the lil rascals fucks people up." Keyome sat there with his arms crossed eying the men in the room with him. They were laughing, making a joke out of him. Out of everything his father stood for, over everything that his Chairmen stood for. And with that, Keyome was then made Chairmen of the Kagemaru Clan at the age... of 18 Now almost 50 years later. Keyome has just woken up from a 15 year coma in which he then went to retake the clan that in his absences had long fell due to his enemies. With his name along being thrown across the streets of Kasaihana. The Kagemaru clan rose again, but Keyome had more ambitions, bigger plans. He went to lead his PMC full time, ditching the Yakuza life and leaving it to his sons while he pursued bigger blocks to take over... The Earth itself. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Intelligence 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Generation 1 Category:Antagonist